impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Varenel the Shadow
"''The night beckons..."'' Varenel is the 7th boss and the fight against him is pure survival. Varenel the Shadow will try to terrifiy and paralyse you, separate you from your teammates and hunt you down one by one as you are left alone behind. To overcome him you as a team have to stand together, meeting his chaos with consistent play and swift reunification whenever he forces you to seperate from your teammates. In addition to that you will have to nullify his healing, protect the acolytes from being killed and bring down an acceptable amount of his health. Varenel fights usually turn out to be very good or very bad. Starting health: 30% 70% [N: 75% [H: 90%]]. Varenel has Affinity: Shadow making darkness attacks deal reduced damage while light attacks will deal bonus damage against him. He also has Eternal Life, meaning he can only be killed during his weakened state, otherwise if he drops to zero health he instantly heals back 2000 health. Upon hitting a player with his basic attack Varenel has a 30% chance to spawn 2 3 minions around him. Everytime a player or an acolyte dies he gets healed by 450 health. Along the perimeter of the arena there 8 beacons, all empty at start. Every 10 to 20 seconds an empty beacon gets populated with an acolyte. Once all beacons have been filled by acolytes they will imminently banish Varenel, forcing him into his weakened state for 10 seconds. Upon entering weakened state Varenel immediately heals for 3600 health, and heals for an additional 2000 health once it ends. After the first weakened state has ended acolytes will fill up beacons much more frequently. Be careful with area of effects spells, as even though acolytes should be considered to be your allies you can still hit them with abilities such as Freezing Field, instantly killing them as they die in one hit from anything. Varenel can directly target acolytes with his auto-attack if they are too close to him Moves Varenel has Armor: Resilient V which reduces all incoming magic damage by 85% and all physical damage by 60%. He loses this armor during his weakened state. Corruption Aflicts a random player with a curse for 8 seconds, causing him to continuously leave a patch of corruption behind him, dealing high damage per second to players hit. The corruption will catch up to you in less than a second no matter how fast you are, you shouldn't ever stop running away if you are the targeted player and you should try to avoid running into your teammates. Devour Temporarily turns the day to night. Varenel begins emitting a ring of purple death from him, slowly expanding outwards to up to 800 range over 3 seconds. Players inside the ring will continuously take high damage per second, before it explodes at the end of the duration for 3000 extra damage. The damage over time goes through invulnerability. Extract Soul Varenel instantly targets a player, preferably isolated from others, and purges him before surrounding him with 3 shadows fiends with 200 health each. Each shadow fiend deals 200 300 damage per second to his target. The targeted player remains stunned until all fiends are killed or until his death. Soul Fire Summons dark rings coming from random angles from edge of the arena towards the center , leaving trails of soul fire on their way which lasts a long time and deals 500 damage per second to players standing in it. The number of rings increases over time, it goes: 2,2,3,3,3,4,4,4,4. Terror Varenel starts channeling, rendering himself invulnerable and summoning numerous minions over 6 seconds. Counterable Deals 300 damage per second to all players that goes through invulnerability and heavily slows them. These minions all have 220 health and a Shadowstrike ability which increases their next auto-attack damage by 250 (M+: 600). The composition of minions summoned is random, there are different types of minions: *Skeleton warrior: melee attack dealing 60 damage, Shadowstrike every 5 seconds. *Skeleton archer: fast ranged attack dealing 50 damage, Shadowstrike every 5 seconds. *Cursed soul: frenzied melee attack dealing 90 damage, Shadowstrike every 9 seconds, has Armor: Impenetrable and additionally deals its current amount of mana to the killer upon getting killed, regenerates 25 mana per second for up to 750 mana. Killing any minions while Terror is still being channeled will only evoke the boss to cast another wave of them. Soul Call Varenel instantly spawns up to 1 (3 if he is enraged) shade to target acolytes in the beacons. Each acolyte can only be targeted by a single shade. Summons a few dark minions as well. Shades have 25 HP and move at a normal speed, upon reaching an acolyte they both die. Shades can also be taunted, simply vanishing without effect upon hitting the taunter. he will use this spell a lot more. Shadow Call Varenel sends out his shadow, a dark and transparent version of himself, towards a member of the group to chase and attack that player. Everytime a shadow lands a successful auto-attack, Varenel will instantly replace it with himself as long as he isn't busy casting a spell, removing the shadow in the process. If he can't teleport the shadow will continue to auto-attack, dealing even more damage. Shadows are a big problem as they make the boss untargetable for a moment and can potentially teleport him to an unaware player at the edge of the arena, allowing him to kill acolytes nearby. Shadowmeld Varenel instantly vanishes from the arena. 3 shadows appear from random angles from the edge of the arena to attack different players each. Makes players lose damage potential and causes confusion among them. Siphons Seal Varanel instantly puts a dark seal on him, summoning 3 spinning spirits around him which only have 25 health. After 2.5 seconds the seal breaks, healing Varenel by 170 250 for each spirit still alive as well as purging, dealing minor damage and heavily slowing players nearby for 5 seconds. Awaken Varenel instantly unleashes his fury upon his enemies with a terrible roar, he extends his deadly wings to fly a short distance in front of him, dealing lethal damage to players in a large area around him. Upon arrival purges the area before dealing 1500 extra damage. This move is difficult to dodge, but is predictable as discrete blood colored smoke will appear on Varenel about 10 seconds before he casts this spell. Ultimate: Soul Call All acolytes temporarily disappear for the duration of the ultimate, the now empty beacons get filled by 8 obsidian statues instead. Stage I: Soul Call Varenel fires a dark spirit projectile at a statue, prioritizing statues that have the biggest amount of players around them. This projectile deals extreme damage per second to players touching it, and players in a large area around Varenel will also get hit for 1600 damage each time the missile bounces. When the projectile collides a statue, it deals 1300 damage in a large area and spawns 1 or 2 minions from the impact site before bouncing off to another non-adjacent statue. It will repeat this step for 9 bounces. During this stage, your goal is to kill the skeletons that spawn and avoid the damage of the impact. The shadow projectile will always target the obsidian statue with the most people nearby thus distributing is a good idea. The normal way of avoiding the damage is simply to position yourself in between two statues and to be ready to move to the safe one as soon as you see the slow missile coming on the other one. Stage II: Soul Harvest In appearance it is hard to tell when this stage begins happening if you don't count the bounces, but you can tell with several details: the missile will not produce a purple detonation on its last bounce, the ability text will appear above the boss head and there will be a distinct sound as well. In this phase the shadow missile keeps hitting the statues in the same way as before, bouncing on non-adjacent statues, but its movement is now totally randomized and it speeds up after each bounce. Upon hitting a statue it destroys it and deal 4000 damage in a large area. After the last statue has been destroyed the shadow missile returns to Varenel, killing all of his remaining minions and granting the boss a 200 health heal per minion killed. Requiem After 10 seconds spent in his weakened state, Varenel breaks free of it and begins to cast Requiem. Varenel becomes invulnerable and starts unleashing his rage, attacking all around him with dark beams of purple energy, that each deal 2000 damage in a line. Not too hard to dodge at first as it simply makes a 45° 8-axis pattern that remains the same for each rotation, so you can just sit between two lines of dark energy. Once he has done 3 full rotations with his dark beams he will now rapidly conjure 2 huge sweeping lines of dark energy from a random angle that quickly converge to the other side, dealing lethal damage to all players. You better hope you're far enough from the starting point to use your invulnerability in time. Enrage Varenel becomes enraged as he drops below 7000 health. If he heals enough to get his health above that threshold again he won't remain enraged. While enraged: *Soul Call now summons up to 3 shades. Category:Bosses